


ARCO and Shell's Wet Explosion

by 42purplerainbows



Category: Gas Station - Fandom, Gas Station RPF
Genre: But temporarily, F/F, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a gas station cannot fuck a gas station, and physically, because they are gas stations, i saw a post on tumblr, so i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42purplerainbows/pseuds/42purplerainbows
Summary: ARCO and Shell are rivals, always have been. They are situated across from the intersection from each other, and they fantasize every day. One day, the fantasies go a little too far.





	ARCO and Shell's Wet Explosion

Shell gazed across the road towards ARCO. ARCO was sitting there, just taking in all the people from the evening rush. Shell was fairly disappointed that ARCO was so busy, but she did love seeing ARCO work.

No. She didn’t. They were rivals. Rivals meant that Shell had to do better. If Shell didn’t do better, then that could mean she could go out of business. Going out of business meant she wouldn’t be able to see ARCO sitting across the intersection from her. Every evening, servicing the evening rush.

Now, it wasn’t that ARCO was particularly stunning, as a matter of fact, Shell thought of herself as better, especially with her Dutch/British heritage. She was Dutch/British. Both actually. ARCO was just from Atlanta, from the south.

ARCO did have lower prices than her, which was why she usually got most of the evening rush. Shell got most of the businessmen and women who forgot to fill up their gas tanks with gas in the morning, which there were a lot of. Most of the time, they didn’t have the time or the presence of mind to actually consider prices.

It didn’t matter now though, as Shell was staring at ARCO. ARCO was just so _pretty_ and she looked hot. It was a hot day out. ARCO was handling it so well. She was just so good at doing what she did. Channeling the gas through her systems, allowing it to flow into the nozzles. She let the people touch her nozzles, handle them, put them into her cars.

What Shell wouldn’t give for the ability to feel a nozzle. One of ARCO’s nozzles to be exact. To feel the sweet flow of that iridescent black liquid. To feel it gushing out at the press of a button. Imagining the sensation of the liquid flowing everywhere, the liquid coming out of the nozzle. It would flow everywhere, and there was so much of it, in the underground storage compartments.

It’s not like it would matter though. ARCO was pretty, but well below the level Shell should have been providing service at. Still.

 

ARCO on the other side of the intersection, looked unfazed. However, no one really knew what got her liquids flowing. That thick, dark liquid, pooled underneath her for one reason, a reason no one was supposed to know. It was Shell, her rival, her competitor. The petroleum was so she could be a good competitor. A good competitor was a good provider for those who needed to be provided for.

Sure, ARCO’s looks weren’t the best, but the colors were inviting, and the prices were so much cheaper than everyone else’s that it was definitely worth visiting ARCO. But ARCO didn’t care about a rivalry. All she cared about was that she got to see Shell every day. Across the intersection, on the other side of both the roads. Shell just stood there, and in the morning sunlight, Shell looked striking.

There were no other words to describe it, just striking. The colors of the sun’s rays were matching against the yellow of Shell’s logo, and the red outline and stripes. Shell looked imposing, compared to the empty road. There was nothing, for miles and miles. The occasional clusters of cacti, and the birds here and there, but essentially nothing.

A surprising amount of people did regularly commute the roads, and that was perhaps the most confusing part for ARCO. Of course, ARCO never would have realized how beautiful Shell looked while pushing her liquids into the empty gasoline tanks. The tanks were just so empty, a hole, begging to be filled, and Shell could fill those holes right up. Fill them up until they were oozing, despite the fact that “topping up” was illegal, never mind the fact that it was totally legal in countries that are not the US. It didn’t matter since it was the thought of it, the imaginary feeling.

ARCO loved to think of that feeling. It really made her feel like there was some worth to her pitiful existence that mainly consisted of filling empty holes with liquid, and obtaining more of that liquid to be in here reserves. Yes, there was a store near her, but it wasn’t so much that it was a part of her, that it was an unwanted parasite necessary to draw in more customers just in case.

It was like a younger sibling really. Annoying, and completely useless. It also seemed to be teasing ARCO about what she couldn’t have, which was Shell. Shell was just so goddamn beautiful, that she couldn’t. She wanted to feel surrounded by Shell, be filled up by Shell, feel like one of the cars that Shell was able to fill up so tightly and so beautifully.

She could just imagine the thick, warm liquid filling her up so well, sliding out just a little bit, a trickle really. No one would notice it except for her. A little liquid slipping out, since her holes were so large and gaping, not tight enough to keep it in. It felt so different, the thoughts, the dirty, unsanitary thoughts. A little bit of gas would smell a lot, the general smell of gasoline was a strong one. Some might notice, but the general aroma of a gas station was the smell of gasoline. The rich, earthy smell, that felt like it could kill you in the best way possible.

It went deep into your lungs, it filled them up with the heaviness of it, it was infectious almost. It was amazing the smell, and if ARCO could bathe in a liquified version of it, she would be happy. She could store a liquified version, but having a collection of it, versus bathing yourself in it was completely different. The sensation of being completely covered, from top to bottom, not an inch left inflammable sounded amazing to ARCO. Shell could totally do that to her.

Shell seemed to be leaking a little, almost as if she could sense ARCO’s thoughts. The leak turned in to a full flow, bursting out of every orifice she had open, even closed ones that were tightly bolted shut. Shell had been fantasizing about what it would be like to cover ARCO in that warm wetness, and she had gotten her wish. The oil went everywhere, all over the road, across the intersection to where ARCO was lying in wait.

Shell’s explosion also triggered ARCO’s explosion. The dark shimmery liquid spilled everywhere. It went into the storm drains, which led into the wild streams, something that was a very not good thing for the environment. Shell and ARCO didn’t care either, they were happy and sated, peaceful. Neither knew what the other was thinking, and probably wouldn’t learn of any fantasies the other had, because they couldn’t communicate.

They went back to wistfully fantasizing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, even if you didn't like it, I feel like I deserve kudos/validation. Please comment any corporate inaccuracies.  
> Also, you can follow me on tumblr, I'm purple-rainbows-exist. [here](http://purple-rainbows-exist.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Okay so I finally found the post that inspired this.](http://seriousjones.tumblr.com/post/108754370830/the-sexual-tension-between-two-gas-stations-on-the)


End file.
